Mimi
Mimi is a character in Grim Tales from down below and Grim Tales Afterbirth and created by Bleedman. Appearence Just like Him, Mimi is a red-skinned, immortal, demon-like creature.She has long black hair, red eyes and a golden item which looks like a gold coin in the middle of her forehead in the window's peak. Mimi also has small, black horn behind her petite pointy eyes. When she was able to walk her father had removed both of her hands and replaced them with lobster-like claws, just like him. In Down Below, Mimi wears an outfit similar to a Santa Claus suit with black leather go-go boots. Recently, Mimi's human form has been showcased - she wears a white dress and a pink bow along with her familiar black boots. She is also apparently a paraplegic, riding in a wheelchair. Personality Even though it is presumed that Mimi is the daughter of the powerful Him (which is the villain everybody knows from the PowerPuff Girls), and that she will replace her father as the overlord of hell, she despises her horrible powers and the very DNA of the devil in her. She was shown to have the ability to show compassion, which he had demonstrated to the spider, Jeff, and Grim Jr. Mimi's power can separate from her body and shapeshift into any physical item, without her powers she's an innocent child. She does, however, have a soft spot for Jeff - going so far as to raid Mandy's treasure room for an artifact that will allow her to possibly get him back. Abilities History Much of Mimi's history is unknown, apart from the fact that she is Him's daughter. Presently, she has raided Grim and Mandy's stronghold in the Underworld in search of an item that will grant her desires - to see Jeff again. The item in question is an ornately carved hand with red talons and a red-irised eye set in the palm.(This is a remake of a weapon in the orginal cartoon, The Grim Adventures of billyy and Mandy cartoon called Horror's Hand) When released, however, it transports her (Grim, Mandy, Minnie, Jr. and Charles) to a ruined Megaville. As they look on, Mimi is in her human form, being told by Jeff that she shouldn't be there. Mimi speaks here for the first time in the series, though her words seem disjointed and slurred. Grim explains that they are in the realm of Mimi's worst fears: Megaville, a city of heroes, now a ruined husk of it's former self - in the days of it's final stand all because of a traitor in their midst. A monsterized Irwin, Hoss arrive to attack a lava golem that rises out of the ground, the former referring to Mimi as "Little Princess", only for Mimi to be sent tumbling through the air. She is caught by a shadow sphere, cast by Raven (making her first appearance in the comic) - who then begins her assault on the monster. Before she can finish her incantation, Raven is interrupted and stabbed by Him. Upon seeing this, Mimi seems to yell out "Mama", which only comes out as "...M...Ma". Irwin accosts Him and is killed, whereupon Raven tells Jeff that they need to "get our little one out of here." The story is ongoing. Gallery